


Satisfy those urges

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just have to satisfy those urges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfy those urges

Title: Satisfy those urges  
Fandom: Angel/Buffy  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald/Anya  
Word Count: 796  
Rating: R  
A/N: AU after _Dead End_  
Summary: Sometimes you just have to satisfy those urges

“Then she wished that he was made of wax so she could melt him down piece by piece, but she wanted him to feel it, so I made sure he was alive the whole time.”

I blinked a few times before shuddering. She’d said all of that with a smile on her face, which revealed she was very proud of her work. I’d never met a former vengeance demon before or anyone who talked quite as much as this woman did. Only one word had passed my lips in the past hour and it had been ‘no’ when she’d asked if the seat across from me was taken. Every time I went to open my mouth, she changed the subject to another one of the wishes she’d granted.

This was my first time to be on the Hellmouth and I swore I could feel the evil seeping up through my boots. A foot poked me in the leg. I realized she’d actually stopped talking for a moment and was waiting for me to reply. Since I hadn’t been paying any attention, I had no idea what she’d just asked. I downed the rest of my beer. “I’m sorry?”

“I said, I think we should go back to your place and have lots of sex.”

The bottle started to slip from my fingers and I managed to grab it before it hit the table. “You don’t even know my name.”

“What does that have to do with it? Xander is out of town and I have urges. If you won’t do anything, maybe that guy over there will.” She pointed to a giant man in the corner of the bar. “He looks more muscular than you anyway and I bet his dick...”

“That’s a Rehtnap demon wearing a human skin. He’ll screw you and then eat you alive.” I only knew that because I’d had a couple of them for clients back at the firm. “I’ll go with you on one condition. You don’t talk any more about granting wishes for the rest of the night.”

She smiled. “Deal.”

\---

The hotel wasn’t as nice as the ones I used to stay in while I was a Wolfram and Hart employee, but it was clean, which was all that mattered. I’d barely stepped through the door when she shoved me up against the wall and rammed her tongue down my throat. For a brief moment, I wondered how in the hell this Xander guy had managed to survive dating her so far.

When she pulled away so we could both get some air, I eyed her warily. I’d been with vampires that didn’t move that damn fast. I undid the buttons on my shirt because if I let her take it off, she’d probably pop all the buttons and I happened to like this shirt. The moment she saw the tattoos, her eyes widened so much that I thought they were going to pop right out of her skull.

“I know those symbols.” She traced a fingernail along the largest of the designs, pressing just hard enough to make my skin tingle. “You’re on the run from someone very powerful, aren’t you?” A grin spread across her face. “I’m going to have sex with a wanted man who has tattoos. You have any piercings other than your ears?”

“Sorry to disappoint you, but that’s all that’s pierced. I do have an evil hand though.” I wiggled the fingers of said hand in her direction. “Get over on the bed and I’ll show you what that can do.”

\---

A shiver went through me as her mouth found the bite she’d left earlier. My evil hand had nothing on someone as old as she was. I was reminded a little of Darla. This was a person who used to be incredibly powerful, stuck inside of a human frame. Somehow, that made them just a bit more fragile, even if they didn’t let it show. They needed to be reminded that they were still alive in a mortal body they could feel dying around them. If I could give them what they wanted, what they needed, even for a little while, it was worth whatever I had to go through to reach that point.

I murmured something about ‘fucking like bunnies’ which earned me a swat on the hip and a glare that could have boiled cement. “Don’t ever say the ‘b’ word.”

My eyebrow rose slightly. “You used to turn guys inside out for fun and you’re afraid of... little things that go hippity hop?”

“They have twitchy noses and those eyes.” She made a face. “Now that’s all I’m thinking about. Have sex with me again to make the images go away. Now.”

I chuckled. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
